Por mi nombre
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Había curiosidades de Misono que a él le interesaba, una de ellas era que no le llamaba por su nombre. (Tetsu x Misono)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los hago homosexuales.

 **Advertencia** : Rastros de O.C, fluff y Romance.

Disfruta de la lectura.

 _ **De pila**_

 _ **By KellenHakuen**_

Había cosas de Misono que a Tetsu todavía se le dificultaba comprender. El menor de los Alicein era una cajita de cualidades y curiosidades que cada vez que la abre encontraba cosas interesantes y que al menos a él le llamaban la atención.

Como por ejemplo era el hecho de que siendo mayor que él, fuera tan bajito, que podía caer dormido en dónde sea cuándo dieran las diez exactas o el simple hecho de tener una condición física deteriorada.

Y otra cosa, que no lo llamará por su nombre a pesar de toda la confianza que adquirieron en estos meses.

—¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? —preguntó de pronto, en medio de la conversación mientras ambos cargaban algo de botanas y bebidas por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

—No entiendo la pregunta.

—Me refiero a llamarme Tetsu en vez de Sendegaya.

Los ojos forrados de lila lo miraron, encogiendo los hombros mientras dejaba todo lo necesario sobre la mesita de noche y verificaba que no faltará nada.

—Porqué no —respondió una vez que acomodó algunos refrescos en lata.

—Soy menor que tú —comentó.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dio permiso, sacó unos cheetos para abrirlos y ofrecérselos.

—No comas antes de que venga Shirota—Misono repasó mentalmente las cosas que cada uno planeó traer, sonriendo satisfecho después de checar en su lista.

Se felicitó internamente por haber cumplido con los requisitos que Mahiru le impuso.

—Yo también te puedo llamar por tu nombre —insistió en el tema como si esa fuera la principal razón por la que el Alicein rechazaba la propuesta.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —se estresó y dejó olvidada su tarea inicial. Tetsu tenía la facultad de sacarlo fácilmente de quicio.

—Misono —pronunció, filtrándose ese tono pacifico que alteró más al heredero de los Alicein.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Misono —insistió, inmune a sus reclamos.

—¡Te digo que pares!

—Me gusta tu nombre, Misono —declaró con sinceridad,

Sus palabras tomaron por desprevenido a Misono y los insultos murieron en sus labios, al contrario, los dos quedaron resguardados en silencios en dónde ambos se dieron cuenta que no era el momento de romper la tensión. Tetsu supo que había hablado de más y Misono no supo cómo responder a ello.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó, dispuesto a esclarecer sus deseos.

—¡Sólo es un no! —aclaró con molestia, cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a hartarse de la insistencia del cabeza hueca.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó, sólo para asegurarse de aquello y no arrepentirse después de lo que haría a aproximación.

—No —respondió firme.

—Está bien, tendré que obligarte —Y sin comprender, su cuerpo fue jalado hacia él, estrellándose contra el duro pecho del menor. Misono maldijo en su contra y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de reclamarle del porqué de su bruto comportamiento, Tetsu lo sujetó por debajo de sus hombros, alzándolo con facilidad Misono apena y sostuvo el equilibrio, aferrándose a los límites de los brazos del rubio.

Con ese cuerpo colgando, Tetsu lo ascendió un poco más admirándolo como lo haría un niño con un juguete nuevo. Por su parte, el Alicein pensaba en más de una maldición que pudiera pronunciar en contra de esta barbaridad.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —reclamó, embriagado en enojo y algo de terror de caerse de sus brazos. .

—Te estoy obligando a que me digas por mi nombre —respondió, ignorando el hecho anormal de levantar a Misono. Tetsu se dio cuenta que el chico de cabellos morados era tan ligero como un pluma. No pesaba mucho, ¿estará comiendo bien? Otro dato curioso que agregaba a su lista.

—¡¿Esta es tu forma de resolverlo?! —Le gritó de inmediato, sintiendo mareos por el ligero ajetreo que estaba haciendo en su contra.

Tetsu asintió y eso sólo enfureció más al Alicein que quería golpearlo con algún objeto cercano hasta descalabrarlo.

—¡Basta! —Misono le empujó lo más que pudo de su área de confort concentrando toda su fuerza nula en esa actividad. Tetsu por su parte, se limitó a aferrarse con más empeño, rodeando la diminuta cintura y así poder fingir que era un candado.

Estaba elevado a una altura considerada, tambaleando el cuerpo de derecha a izquierda e intentando recuperar el equilibrio para no azotarse contra la pared.

Una sonrisa ligera brotó de los labios de Sendagaya, era divertido verlo así. Empezó a moverlo, primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha como si de una muñeca se tratará. El Alicein no aguantó por tanto tiempo esté tipo de jugarretas y en minutos terminó por aceptar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Misono cedió ante el plan de Tetsu y con golpecitos en su espalda, pidió que le bajará, el menor accedió a sus demandas y lo depositó sobre la cama —Lo haré —aseguró, más para él que Sendegaya.

El eve de orgullo se movió de su lugar y se desplazó para estar a su lado, el rechinar de la cama le indicó al Alicein que Tetsu había tomado asiento a su lado. Tetsu no lo presionó, en cambio, estuvo esperando a que Misono diera indicio de querer decirlo. Al principio se escuchó murmullos sin elocuencias, ligeros balbuceos que se cortaban al formar una letra, una silaba era expulsada, pero no era completada. Había tanto embrollo entre ellos que incluso respirar fue dificultoso para el eve de la lujuria. Misono batallaba y entre más se esforzará, más grande eran los nervios de hacer algo que prácticamente le llevaría años de confianza.

No entendía por qué el insistir de Sendegaya, pero bueno ya dio de su palabra, él era un hombre de palabra.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo completar el nombre de Tetsu de sus labios.

Terminó por estresarse de su poca participación y aventó la almohada proyectándose ésta contra la pared en un intento de desahogar todo la frustración que se lo comió.

—Está bien, chibi —Tetsu renegó de sus intentos al otorgarle unas cuantas palmadas en sus hombros, quería que Misono lo dijera pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de estarlo presionando para eso.

Misono lo miró con aquella expresión ponzoñosa al creer que se estaba burlando de sus pobres intentos de pronunciar su nombre.

—No tienes porqué forzar…

—Tetsu —llamó, con el estímulo de quitarle la sátira a sus palabras.

Y las palabras, sus intentos de apoyo e intenciones se esfumaron, reemplazándose efímeros por una boca casi abierta, sus ojos azules estaban incrédulos de lo que acaban de escuchar.

Algo dentro creció, nuevo e interesante.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pidió de nuevo, pero Misono ya no lo hizo por el momento, dejándole un poco decepcionado.

—No lo volveré a repetir, Tetsu —masculló de nuevo, removiéndole las entrañas al rubio, estaba feliz y avergonzado.

Misono pensó que de alguna manera le gustaba el nombre de Sendegaya y sobre todo pronunciarlo con confianza.

Y Tetsu también concluyó lo mismo, con el corazón latiéndole rápido a través de un pobre intento de expresión estoica, pensó que el hecho de que Misono dijera su nombre de pila rompiendo su costumbre, le gustó.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
